Appreciation
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: England and America get together for a meeting, but America refuses to continue when it starts to rain. Then he shows England how grateful he is for everything he's done. USxUK Oneshot


It was noontime when the meeting began. The sun had been shining, birds chirping, flowers blooming. The weather outside was pleasant then, cheerful and inviting.

Two hours passed after the beginning of the meeting when it started to downpour.

To England, this suddenly gloomy weather change was nothing, this was his homeland – he was used to it. But for America, with whom he was conferencing, it was quite depressing. England tried his hardest to keep the conference alive through the storm, but it was in vain; America did nothing but _tsk, _chin on palm, and stared dismally out the window. The elder nation sighed in annoyance before getting to his feet and pouring the both of them a drink.

America stood as well, ventured to the window, _tsk_ed once again. "It's always so rainy and gloomy in London…" He sighed.

England, slightly surprised, approached and handed him a glass of rum. He had never seen the younger nation so depressed before, even when he was rebelling against the elder. The Briton took a sip of the alcohol silently, unsure of how to respond.

They were silent for a while, just staring out at the rain, before Alfred turned to Arthur with a smile and merrily said, "I'm so glad I don't have to live with you anymore!"

Arthur choked on his drink in surprise and anger. "You ungrateful git! I'm the reason you exist at all!" He continued to go off on his rant about America's ungrateful personality, as usual, while America just sat backed and laughed, dodging Arthur's light blows as they came.

"But _Iggy_," the younger whined, "I really _am _grateful!"

"You dummy! You _lying _dummy!" The younger's blatant disrespect never failed to piss him off. "I'm the reason you grew up! You were indebted to me and yet you claimed I was so unfair and you left my house and – "

He was cut off when Alfred grabbed his shoulders and placed his lips on Arthur's. Arthur went into a state of shock; the younger had never done something like this with him. He had never seen Alfred act this way with anyone else, either. And great England himself?

He had no idea when he suddenly played for the other team.

But there was no denying he did now, not with that nice sensation building just below his waist.

England came back to his senses all at once and broke the kiss. He was careful not to catch the American's eye. Instead, he focused on the younger's chest, where his deceitful hands were gripping Alfred's jacket and shirt like his life depended on it.

Blushing fiercely and still concentrating on his hands – which had yet to get the message and release Alfred's shirt – Arthur murmured, "T-this isn't right…" It was hard to say the exact opposite of what his body was screaming.

"Why not?" The younger whispered in the elder's ear, sending intense shivers down his spine. "I want to show you how grateful I am for helping me as a child…" Alfred nibbled on Arthur's earlobe, earning a small grunt from the elder. He also noticed, amazingly enough, that his grip on Alfred's shirt had tightened. "And see? You like it…" This was said as Alfred's lips kissed just to the side of Arthur's. His breath held.

Arthur grunted, unsure of what to do, as Alfred's hands worked their way down Arthur's shirt, then ventured underneath and up to the nipples. They perked up instantly in reaction to America's fingers, causing the Englishman to let out another grunt.

The younger pushed him back gently – Arthur barely knew what was going on – and onto the polished conference table. Squinting and panting, Arthur leaned against the table, his forearms propping him up.

Their legs entwined as they stood, Alfred's knee pressing wonderfully against Arthur's groin. America kissed him passionately and worked his shirt off. There were no objections from the elder.

Alfred threw Arthur's shirt to the floor. England looked away with a nervous blush as America stared at his chest hungrily. "Stop staring, git…"

The younger complied instantly, bending slightly to take England's nipple in his mouth. Nimble hands latched onto the Brit's belt, unworking it instantly and pushing his pants to his ankles. Alfred dropped to his knees and pulled Arthur's boxers off, exposing his semi-erect member to the cool air. Arthur squinted and looked away, embarrassed.

"Not completely ready yet, Iggy?" Alfred teased, grabbing Arthur's extension in his hand. "You take some warming up…" America took the tip of England's penis into his mouth, causing the latter to gasp and cry out in pleasure. Nothing like this had ever been done to him before, by anyone.

In response to his moans and gasps, America smiled around his dick and cooed, nearly sending England over the edge. He threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and cried out once more, only louder. It was too good, way too good…

Pressure was collecting, too much of it, and he knew he would cum soon. But he would not, could not, let himself ejaculate into the younger's mouth. That would be just too embarrassing. Arthur grunted, his eyes shut, as he focused all his willpower to _not _releasing his fluids.

Alfred increased the sucking, deep-throated the Englishman and _hummed _on top of it. Arthur groaned aloud once more, panted like a madman because he could not control himself enough to stay quiet.

That unbearable pressure continued to collect within his groin, but he refused the release he so desired. "_Fuck_," he whispered, the blood composing his erection pounding. He was not going to be able to control himself much longer…

America whined as though he did not get something he wanted, then pinched the sensitive vein that ran underneath the elder's cock.

That was too much. With a scream, all of England's fluids were released straight into America's mouth.

Arthur was mortified.

"Mmhm, Iggy, you taste so good!" Alfred spanned his fingers and licked the fluid off each individual finger rather sexily. Alfred looked up at Arthur with a pleased smile as he continued to lick his fingers.

"Y-you mean you _wanted _me to do that?" Arthur asked, astonished.

Still licking his fingers, Alfred stood to meet the other's gaze. "Of course," the younger smiled, "you taste really good…" The younger licked his fingers for a moment more – _So bloody hot_, Arthur thought – before Alfred whispered, "Try…" and offered his semen-covered digits to the elder's.

Arthur's normal sense of self had flown out the window; he took Alfred's index finger into his mouth without really thinking about what was caked on it.

He kept his eyes locked with Alfred's as he did this, attempted to mimic what the younger had done to his dick.

There was something he was doing right, because the younger's breath was becoming more and more ragged with time. America leaned onto him, forcing another digit into England's mouth. The younger treated him by nibbling at his neck, running shivers down his spine. Nibbling at Arthur's neck, Alfred forced another finger into the elder's mouth, causing him to gag a little.

He felt America smiled against his neck.

The taste of the two of them was like nothing England had tasted before – his cum, America's saliva…it was too good.

America backed off suddenly, retracted his fingers. A strand of saliva connecting the younger's digits and the elder's mouth followed the fingers, then broke and fell across England's chin. Immediately, he brought his hand up to wipe it away.

The younger stopped him with his free hand – the cleaner one – and proceeded to lick the spittle off Arthur's chin. Arthur grunted, just then realizing that he was semi-hard once more.

Alfred looking into Arthur's eyes once more, and a silence ensued. Arthur blushed again, looked away again.

He looked back quickly, though, when he heard the sound of a pants zipper unzipping.

America stripped out of his pants, smiling as England watched with hunger in his eyes. "Would you like to do the rest?" he asked, after taking off everything but his boxers.

There was no denying that coy smile, those lust-filled eyes, that perfect figure.

They stood there, both perfectly naked now, for a long while, admiring one another. Slowly, England was getting used to this; he was les nervous about his trans-Atlantic counterpart seeing him naked, and he was a little less ashamed.

Alfred locked lips with the other. His right hand – the hand whose fingers Arthur had just sucked like lollipops moments ago – slivered down Arthur's back and to his ass, where they fondled his virgin entrance. The elder gasped in surprise, arched his back so that he pulled away from the intruding fingers.

But Alfred took control and quickly shoved one of his fingers into Arthur's entrance, causing the latter to scream out in both surprise _and _pleasure. He never imagined that having something shoved up his ass would feel so good.

He did not realize that he was grinding his throbbing erection against America's until the latter chuckled and said something about how lively he had become.

England did not reply, so great his desire had become. He grunted when America slid another finger into his entrance, but no way was he complaining. It felt too good to risk losing it.

"I think you're ready," Alfred sang, removing his fingers and turning Arthur around to face the conference table.

"What - ?" Arthur began, but was cut off when Alfred pushed him down a bit, so that he was leaning on the table with his forearms.

The younger groped the elder's breast gently, bent down close to his ear, and whispered, "Hold your breath."

"Wha - ?" England began once more, but he was once again cut off. This time, it was from the sensation of something large beginning to push its way into his ass. The great nation grunted from a mixture of pain and pleasure, snapped his eyes shut and balled his fists.

Slowly, the American fully penetrated the Briton. Then he began softly thrusting in every which direction, as though searching for something.

The younger did, in fact, his something, and a wonderful feeling radiated throughout the elder, who screamed in undeniable pleasure. "Found it!" Alfred shouted with flee before immediately pounding directly into that same spot.

Arthur continued his loud screaming – it was all too much to take silently – as Alfred continued to hit that same spot. His vision was going white with stars, and his heart was fluttering at a rapid pace. The pressure in his member continued to grow, quickly becoming more and more insistent on release. Arthur bit his lip, though hat failed to stop his moans and screams.

"Fuck," America whispered, "I'm going to – "

He cut himself off, and at the same time something warm shot up into England, causing him to cry out once more before releasing his own fluids everywhere.

England collapsed onto the table, and America collapsed onto him. They stayed intertwined for a bit – enough to catch their breath – before the younger finally pulled out with a sigh. "S-see," he whispered, nibbling on Arthur's earlobe, "I really am incredibly grateful."


End file.
